My Little Brother
by HyunnK.V
Summary: "'Melihat caramu ketika kau tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, merajuk... Dan semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku merindukannya. Jika diberi sekali lagi kesempatan, aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf dan aku menyayangimuー My Little Brother "' l HunKai!brothership
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Brother**

©Hyunnie

Cast :

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Cameo :

Kim Heechul!GS, etc

Rated : T

Warning!

Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC, Common, Genderswitch (GS)

Disclaimer :

All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

DONT COPY!

DONT BE SILENT READER!

.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

* * *

_"' Melihat caramu tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, merajuk... Dan semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku merindukannya. Jika diberi sekali lagi kesempatan, aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf dan aku menyayangimuー My Little Brother "'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**27.05.2014**

Semilir angin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helaian surai seorang namja yang di semir keputih-putihan, memejamkan matanya menikmati angin dan hangatnya sang mentari dalam diam.

"Kau sudah datang, Sehun-a?"

Mata yang terpejam itu kini terbuka, melihat kearah seseorang berpakaian birawati berdiri disampingnya.

Sehun pemuda itu mengangguk kecil, membenarkan ucapan sang birawati yang tetap terlihat cantik meski tak terelakan beberapa keriput menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin menemui-'nya'?"

Sehun hanya terdiam, memegang rangkaian bunga mawar putih dan mawar ungu ditangannya erat.

" 'Dia' ada di taman belakang sekarang, kau bisa menemuinya"

"Terima kasih, Kepala Birawati Jung"

"Jangan sungkan terhadapku, sudah dua tahun berlalu kau masih saja seperti itu. Temuilah 'dia', jangan hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Tapi itu semua terserah padamu. Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak memberi hormat kepada sosok yeoja dihadapannya.

Sepeninggal Kepala Birawati Jung, Sehun mengeluarkan dua buah dadu, hitam dan putih dari saku celananya, menggenggamnya erat penuh rasa sayang.

Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Kepala Birawati Jung, namun...

BRUGG

"Aish... Paman, kalau berjalan hati-hati. Ini sakit tau"

Seorang yeoja yang terlihat berumur memasuki kepala 4 dengan dandanan layaknya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, tanpa sengaja menabrak Sehun membuatnya jatuh terduduk mengelus buttnya yang terasa sakit.

"Eo-Eomma?"

Sehun memanggil yeoja dihadapannya lirih, menyamakan tingginya dengan 'Heechul', nama yang terukir di kalung yeoja itu, mengabaikan rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna putih dan ungu berhamburan di atas tanah.

GREBB

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti begitu sebuah pelukan diberikan oleh namja yang ia panggil Paman.

.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

.

**11.04.2000 [23.05 pm]**

"EOMMA~"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, Jongie sayang"

Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi begitu sang Eomma menegurnya.

"Mianhae, Eomma"

Dengan aksen khas anak kecil, Jongin menghampiri Heechul -sang Eomma- yang tengah merangkai bunga dengan seorang anak yang lebih besar darinya sibuk dengan kertas dimejanya.

"Cehun hyung, lagi menggambal ya? Jongie mau liat, mau liat~"

Sehun menoleh, lalu tersenyum melihat Jongin yang tampak penasaran dengan apa yang digambarnya.

Sehun menutup buku gambarnya dan memeluknya erat di depan dada, ingin menggoda adik kecilnya tak masalahkan?

"Ani, Jongie tidak boleh lihat"

Ouh... betapa menggemaskannya Jongin yang tengah merajuk padanya, kaki kecilnya dihentak-hentakkan, kedua matanya terlihat berair, hidung memerah dan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Hyung jahat. Hikc... Eomma, Hyung jahat cama Jongie Hikc..."

Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin menggoyangkan tangan kirinya, selalu bersikap seperti itu jika Sehun anak sulungnya mengganggu Jongin.

HUPP

"Benarkah dia jahat sama Jongie? Nanti Eomma tidak akan memberikannya ice cream, eottae?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, memeluk Heechul yang tengah memangkunya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Ne Eomma, bial tau laca Cehun Hyung"

"Hei, mana bisa begitu Eomma? Itu tidak adil"

Sehun memprotes tentu saja, ia hanya ingin menggodai adik kecilnya dan tidak diberikan ice cream? Itu jahat sekali oke?

Namun adik menggemaskannya itu justru menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dirinya dan memeluk erat lengan Heechul.

"Eomma, Jongie juga mau menggambal ne?"

Heechul menurunkan Jongin dari pangkuannya begitu anak berkulit tan itu berusaha keras untuk turun.

Jongin mengambil selembar kertas dan pensil yang ada diatas meja.

"Yakk... Itu punya Hyung, Jongie"

Jongie melirik Sehun sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kearah kertas dan mulai menggerakkan tangan kecilnya, menggoreskan isi pensil itu pada kertas putih dihadapannya.

Sehun merajuk pada Heechul karena sang adik menghiraukan dirinya, namun hanya elusan di punggungnya yang ia dapatkan.

"Eomma, Sehun mau ke kamar sebentar ne?"

Melihat anggukan yang diterimanya, Sehun membawa buku gambar bersamanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat hasil gambarannya yang cukup bagus untuk anak ukuran 5 tahun seperti dirinya.

"EOMMA"

"Jongie sayang, bisakah kau menghentikan sikapmu untuk berteriak? Kau hampir membuat Eomma jantungan. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berteriak seperti itu eo?"

"Eomma yang mengajali Jongie kan? Hehehe"

Heechul rasanya ingin menceburkan dirinya ke Sungai Han begitu menyadari ia lah penyebab sang anak polosnya berteriak meski dalam jarak yang dekat.

Jongin bangun dari duduknya, berlari ke arah Heechul yang cukup jauh untuk kaki kecilnya melangkah.

Namun tanpa sengaja kakinya menyandung lipatan karpet danー

BRUGG

PRANGG

ーia terjatuh menyenggol meja sehingga vas yang berisi rangakaian mawar itu ikut terjatuh dan berhamburan di lantai.

Heechul membulatkan matanya dan menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk.

"Kau tak apa, Jongie?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum berusaha membuang duri-duri yang menempel.

"Tapi kau terluka sayang, apa ini tak sakit?"

Heechul mencoba menyentuh luka dibeberapa bagian yang terkena beling dan membuangnya.

Namun tak ada reaksi yang didapatnya seperti berteriak, meringis ataupun menangis dari Jongin yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Terbersit percakapannya dengan salah seorang dokter pribadi keluarga mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu, membuat yeoja cantik itu tanpa sengaja meneteskan airmata, memandang Jongin takut.

Ia menekan berulang kali luka yang meneteskan darah, namun Jongin tetap memperlihatkan wajah polosnya seakan tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Apa sungguh tak sakit eo?"

"Ne Eomma, Jongie tak cakit"

Heechul yang entah bagaimana, mencoba mencubit tangan Jongin tepat dilukanya.

"Eomma, kenapa mencubit tangan Jongie?"

"Tak sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng bingung.

Heechul kembali mencubit Jongin lebih keras meski airmata terus menetes namun ia hiraukan.

"Masih tak sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng takut, melihat wajah Heechul yang menurutnya berbeda.

PLAKK

"Hikc... Eo-Eomma hikc... Kenapa memukul Jongie hikc?"

"Apa kau sekarang merasa sakit?"

Namun lagi-lagi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya namun ia terlihat takut.

PLAKK

Heechul terus-terusan melayangkan pukulan hingga tak dapat dihindari tangan beserta kaki Jongin memerah bahkan bercak darah tak sedik pun mulai menempel di tangannya.

"Apa sakit?"

Dan Jongin menggeleng sekali lagi.

PLAKK

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini sakit hiksー"

PLAKK

"Seharusnya kau memohon hiks... Dan mengatakan ini sakitー"

PLAKK

PLAKK

"Joー EOMMA!?"

Sehun yang baru turun menatap tidak percaya kearah Heechul sang Eomma yang terus memukul adiknya yang kini menangis.

"Eomma, kenapa memukul Jongie?"

Sehun memegang tangan Heechul yang ingin dilayangkan kembali menyentuh kulit mulus Jongin yang kini dipenuhi luka dan bercak darah.

"Kau tak apa, Jonginie?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk meski airmata itu terus menetes jangan lupakan bibirnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Dia sedang apa-apa Sehun, hiks... Uri Jongin sedang tidak baik-baik saja hiks.."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti racauan Eommanya yang masih saja menangis.

"Appa puー eh ada apa ini?"

Kim Young Woon atau Kangin yang baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah menemukan pemandangan aneh di hadapannya.

Jongin yang tengah menangis dengan luka dan bercak darah disekitar kaki dan tangannya jangan lupakan bunga mawar dan pecahan vas berserakan disekitarnya, lalu ada Sehun yang menenangkan Heechul yang tengah menangis.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chagiya?"

Kangin mengambil alih Heechul dari Sehun, dan memeluk istri tercintanya.

"Uri Jongie hiks... Dia hiks..."

"Sehun, bawa adikmu kekamar. Bersihkan dan obati lukanya Arra?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk paham, berusaha memegang tangan Jongin untuk menuntunnya namun adiknya itu menggeleng.

"Jongie bica cendili, Hyung"

Dan Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam melihat adiknya seakan tak kesakitan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Lihat hiks... Anakku tidak baik-baik saja, Kanginie. Dia tidak baik-baik saja hiks... Ia tidak menangis hiks... Ketika aku memukulnya. Bahkan vas itu masuk cukup dalam hiks... Dan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku takut hiks..."

Heechul kembali menangis bahkan sekarang ia lebih mengarah ke histeris, Sehun melirik Kangin sejenak lalu berlari menyusul Jongin.

"Sudahlah, ia akan baik-baik saja. Uri Jonginie aka baik-baik saja" ucap Kangin berusaha menenangkan Heechul meski hatinya berkata lain.

.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

**.**

**[23.58 pm]**

"Apa... Ini sungguh tak sakit?"

Jongin yang tengah meminum susu coklat yang dibuat oleh Sehun hanya mengangguk setelah seluruh lukanya diberi antibiotik.

"Cudah Jongie bilang hyung, ini tidak cakit"

"Kalau tidak sakit, kenapa kau menangis?"

Jongin menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja dan menghapus sisa coklat yang kemungkinan menempel di sekitar bibirnya.

"Eomma menyelamkan Hyung, Jongie jadi takut dan menangic"

Jongin tersenyum polos menatap Sehun yang hanya mengangguk mengerti, meski berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya.

"Eo? Hyung, sudah tengah malam"

Jongin memekik begitu matanya melihat kearah jam berbentuk beruang dimana kedua panahnya mengarah keatas.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Jongin yang menyadari kelemotan otak kakaknya, loncat turun dari atas tempat tidur mengambil sebuah... Kertas?

"Hyung Celamat Ulang Tahun, maaf Jongie nggak kacih hyung hadiah tapi cuma gambalan ini aja"

Sehun yang disodorkan kertas itu segera mengambilnya dan tersenyum begitu melihat gambaran yang tersaji disana.

Sebuah tulisan besar yang berada diatasnya, tertulis 'Orang-orang yang Jongie paling cayangi dan belhalga'.

Lalu dibagian bawahnya ada gambar dirinya yang memegang tangan Jongin, lalu ada Eomma dan Appa mereka yang tersenyum.

Ia akui, gambaran Jongin lebih baik dari dirinya yang terpaut 3 tahun diatasnya.

"Gomawo, Jongie sayang. Hyung yakin kalau sudah besar kau nanti akan menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal"

Jongin hanya mengangguk lucu menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Hyung, Hyung macih punya dadu?"

Sehun segera mengeluarkan dadu putih dari kantong celananya tanpa memberi jawaban.

Melihat apa yang ia tanyakan berada ditangan sang Hyung, Jongin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Ia menaruh dadu lainnya yang berwarna hitam keatas tangan Sehun dimana sudah berada dadu putih disana.

"Hyung cimpan ya? Dengan begitu kita celalu belcama, yang putih itu Cehun hyung dan yang hitamnya Jongie. Jadi kalau hyung lindu tinggal pegang dadunya aja"

,

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

**.**

KRIETT

Sosok Heechul dalam kegelapan, terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki kamar yang dihuni kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Manik matanya melihat sebuah kertas dan dua buah dadu berbeda warna yang ditaruh diatasnya.

Karena rasa penasaran muncul, ia melihat gambaran itu dan seketika matanya memanas.

Namun ia bertekad yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuat Jonginnya sembuh.

Ia meraih Jongin yang masih tertidur dan menggendongnya secara perlahan.

"Happy Birthday My Son, dan Maafkan Eomma. Eomma menyayangimu"

Heechul mengecup dahi Sehun cukup lama, memejamkan matanya hingga kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi dahi Sehun yang masih berada di dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next Chapter :**  
_"Hyung!?" | "Eomma... Dan Jongie, meninggalkan kita?" | "Cari dan temukan dia__ー__" | "Hyung, kenapa pergi begitu saja? Apa Hyung tak mengenalku? Aku Jongin Hyung" | "__ー__mana yang sakit? Kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang__ー__" | "Aku yang akan merawat dan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, aku berjanji__ー__" | "__ー__dia sedang kritis bodoh, aku menemukannya pingsan bersimbah darah di arena tinju. CEPAT KEMARI ATAU KAU AKAN KEHILANGANNYA?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END!?

* * *

Tertarik?

For _**Liaoktaviani,**_ this is your request. Maaf ffnya aneh dan bahasanya hancur, sepertinya ff ini mudah ditebak right? Sepertinya 3-5 chapter cukup untuk ff ini.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Brother**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim** Jongin, **Oh** Sehun **–Kim **Sehun**-**

**Cameo :**

**Kim** Heechul!GS, **Kim** Youngwoon **–Kim **Kangin**-**, **Kim** Kibum!little,_ etc_

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

Typo(**s**), bad plot, bored, O**o**C, Common, Genderswitch (**GS**)

**Disclaimer :**

All Cast belong to **GOD** and themselves. I just **OWN** this plot story.

**.**

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DONT COPY!**

**.**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**Hyun line 98, so... mau pangg****il Hyun/Hyunn****ie terserah asal jangan pangg****il Thor/Author. b****iar a****krab g****itu :3**

.

.

* * *

_"' Melihat caramu tersenyum, menangis, tertawa, merajuk... Dan semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku merindukannya. Jika diberi sekali lagi kesempatan, aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf dan aku menyayangimu__ー__**My Little Brother** '"_

* * *

.

**Next Day **

**[09.01 am]**

"Engh... Jongie?"

Sehun mengucek matanya yang terasa sembab akibat semalam.

Entah ia hanya mimpi atau itu kebetulan, tapi satu hal yang ia tau semuanya terasa nyata.

Sang Eomma cantiknya mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan Happy Birthday serta maaf, laluー

ーMereka pergi bersama adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan, meninggalkannya seorang diri, yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menangis dan meraung memanggil keduanya.

"Kenapa terasa mimpi itu begitu nyata?"

PRANGG

Sehun yang kini berumur 8 tahun yang masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur sedikit terkejut mendengar suara pecahan barangーlagi.

"Apaー mereka sedang menyiapkan kejutan ya? Tapi aku akan tau lebih dulu"

Senyuman polos khas anak kecil terukir di wajahnya, ia segera menyibak selimut dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar.

"A-Appa? Kenapa vas bunga Eomma pada pecah?"

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kangin yang terlihat berantakan, bahu tegap milik Ayahnya itu terlihatー bergetar?

Apakah Ayahnya tengah menangis?

"Appa? Gwaencanha?"

Ia tau jelas-jelas Kangin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, tapi justru ia bertanya hal yang sudah ia tau.

"Maafkan Appa, Sehun-a. Maaf"

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti, begitu ia berajalan mendekati Kangin ia merasa menendang sesuatu dan melihat kearah benda yang ditendangnya.

"Ini apa?"

Ia memungut kertas yang sudah di remas dan berbentuk bola itu.

TESS

TESS

"Hiks..."

Sehun terisak, tangannya bergetar memegang kertas ditangannya yang telah jatuh dari tangannya.

Bagaimana mungkinー

"Appa hiks... Eomma dan Jongie, meninggalkan kita?"

ーMimpi itu terjadi?

Tak ada jawaban, dan Sehun tau itu benar.

"A-Aniya, Jongie-Ku tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aniya Appa, Jongie semalam mengatakan kita akan selalu bersama hiks... Semalam ia memberiku hadiah hiks... Semalamー"

Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia sudah jatuh terduduk begitu merasakan kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

Ia menangis, di hari ulang tahunnya ia menangis.

Ia memang mengharapkan kejutan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya tapiー

ーBukan kejutan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Bukan kejutan dengan kedua orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya.

Ia juga tak pernah menginginkan sebuah kado yang besar, tapi kali ini kado yang ia dapat terlalu besar hingga ia meneteskan air mata.

Ia selalu meminta permohonan ketika tengah malam saat ia ulang tahun, agar Jongienya dengan dirinya mereka selalu bersama, tak terpisahkan.

"S-Sehun rasa, Jongie sama Eomma lagi pergi hiks... Menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sehun kan Appa? Hiks... Katakan itu benar Appa hiks..."

Kangin menatap Sehun nanar.

Diangkatnya Sehun kecil kedalam pelukannya dan berusaha menenangkan anak sulungnya yang kini menangis.

"Sehun-aー"

"Jongie berjanji kita akan bersama Appa hiks... Jongie hanya ingin memberi kejutan padaku, ia hiks... Tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tidak Appa hiks..."

"Sehun, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kita. Mereka tidak akan pulangー"

"Aniya hiks... Appa jangan katakan itu jebal, eo? Aku tidak akan minta apa-apa, aku hanya ingin Jongie disini hiks... Aku tidak minta apa-apa Appa, hiks..."

Sehun menatap Kangin memelas.

Ia tak tega melihat anaknya yang kini bersamanya menangis di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia tak menyangka Heechul bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya semalam, tapi mengapa ia tega melakukannya ketika Sehun sedang ulang tahun?

"Mianhae Sehun-a..."

"Lepas Appa, hiks... Sehun akan membuktikan Jongie sedang pergi membuat kejutan hiks... Jongie hiks... Aku hanya mau Jongie Appa"

"Maafkan Appa, Maaf..."

Sehun memberontak, tapi Kangin yang memiliki tenaga lebih kuat mampu menahan Sehun.

Hingga ia menyerah, kini Sehun menangis di dada sang Ayah.

Dan cuaca pun turut menangisー

ーdi ulang tahun terburuknya dan akan selalu buruk hingga kedepannya, tanpa sosok adik menggemaskannya disisinya.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

**29.12.2009**

**U.S.A  
**

**[10.31 am]**

"HYAAA, JANGAN MENGEJARKU PENGAWAL IDIOT!?"

"TUAN MUDA, BERHENTI DISANA!?"

"ENAK SAJA, KALAU AKU BERHENTI NANTI AKAN DITANGKAP LAGI!? TIDAK MAU!?"

Namja bersurai caramel itu terus berlari dengan beberapa orang berpakaian formal mengejarnya di belakang.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku"

Pemuda itu terus meminta maaf meski kedua kakinya terus berlari, sesekali ia menghindar agar tidak menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Capek"

Dadanya berulangkali terlihat naik turun ketika bernafas, hingga sebuah suara yang membuatnya merapatkan dengan dinding belakangnya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aish... Kemana larinya tuan muda? Sebaiknya Kita berpencar"

"Baik"

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, namun tak terdengar suara pengawal yang mengejarnya.

_'Apa mereka sudah pergi?' _

Ia melihat keadaan sekitar dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa lolos. _SEOUL_, I'M COMING!?"

Namja itu berteriak cukup keras hingga ia membungkuk minta maaf menyadari orang-orang menatap aneh dirinya.

Dalam balutan celana jeans dan kaos v neck ia berjalan menenteng tas merah di bahunya, berjalan menuju bandara yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

* * *

**SEOUL, at Perpustakaan Kota**

**[17.45 pm]**

"Sehun-a, Jebal... Apa kau tak mau mengajariku? Kau jahat"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap sahabatnya yang kini sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, sudah setengah jam namja bersurai hitam itu memohon padanya untuk diajari Matematika oleh dirinya.

"Terserahmu, aku mau kembali ke asrama"

'Terserah berarti iya kan?'

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tak menyadari Sehun yang sudah berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan menuju halte bus untuk pulang.

Kim Sehun yang sekarang bukanlah Kim Sehun yang dulu, yang suka menjahili orang, mudah berbaur, cerewet dan... Selalu tersenyum

Ia kini layaknya sebuah robot, dingin, keras, kaku, pendiam, penyendiri, jarang berbicara dan tak ada lagi senyuman di wajahnya sejak 9 tahun lalu.

Bahkan ketika ia ulang tahun pun tak pernah ia rayakan atau menikmatinya sendiri.

Bahkan ketika teman-temannya mengadakan kejutan untuknya, ia akan merusak seluruhnya dan berlalu pergi.

Berakhir ia yang menangis seorang diri di kamar dalam kegelapan malam.

Ia juga bukanlah Sehun yang selalu memilih-milih makan.

Sejak Kangin meninggal, 2 tahun setelah ia 'ditinggal' oleh _'mereka'_, tak ada yang tersisa untuknya.

Seluruh harta Ayahnya disita dan ia di pindahkan ke panti asuhan.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Ia tau, hingga umurnya mencapai 15 tahun ia memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup seorang diri.

Tak ada yang spesial dalam hidupnya yang sekarang.

Ia bangun, lalu mandi, tanpa sarapan ia akan bersekolah atau bekerja jika tak ada jadwal kuliah, setelah itu pulang, makan seadanya -itupun kalo ia ingat- dan tidur.

Simple bukan?

Beruntung ia bersekolah mendapat beasiswa jadi meringankan sedikit bebannya dan juga asrama yang sudah di sediakan.

Diumurnya ke delapan belas - itu berarti tahun depan-, ia sudah berkuliah jurusan Kedokteran semester 3 seperti cita-citanya ketikaー

ーia masih kecil.

Kenangan masa lalunya yang membuat ia begini, karena masa lalu itu merenggut kebahagiannya, karena masa lalu ituー

ーia selalu menangis tiap tahunnya meski ia sudah berjanji.

BRUKK

"Aish... Mian, Jeongmal mianhae"

Namja berambut caramel di hadapannya terus membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa berucap apapun ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte.

"Aku Kai, namamu siapa?"

Namja itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya, menjulukan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Sehun"

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyahuti ucapan anak disebelahnya yang terlihat habis kabur dari rumah -sebenarnya memang begitu-, tapi entahlah ia sendiri tidak tau.

Tanpa di perintah bibirnya mengucapkan namanya sendiri.

Namja berambut caramel yang di ketahui bernama Kai, menarik tangannya kembali ketika tak disambut oleh Sehun.

"Aku tau, itu kau hyung"

Kai bergumam kecil yang mampu di dengar Sehun, namun ia tak peduli.

"Chogi, Sehun-ssi. Sepertinya kau lebih tua di atasku, aku akan memanggilmu hyung bolehkan?"

Kali ini Sehun tak menjawab ucapannya.

Melihat busnya yang sudah datang, mereka berdua berjalan memasuki bus.

Tidak terlalu ramai, namun hanya 2 kursi barisan empat dari depan.

Sehun berjalan menuju kursi itu diikuti oleh Kai.

"Hyung, bolehkan aku duduk di pinggir? Aku suka ketika melihat pemandangan, bolehkah?"

DEGG

"Sehun hyung, Jongie mau duduk di pinggir ne? Nanti Jongie jadj bisa lihat pemandangan"

Seutas ingatan di masa lalunya melintas dipikirannya membuat ia terdiam.

'Bagaimana bisaー'

"Silahkan"

Kai mengulas senyum yang terlihat tak asing menurut Sehun, namun ia menggeleng.

_'Orang'_ yang sudah ia anggap tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya, tidak mungkin adalah orang yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

Bus berjalan, namun tak ada suara di antara keduanya dan memilih sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Kai yang sibuk dengan sepasang handsfree di telinganya dan kedua pasang mata yang melihat kearah luar berbinar senang.

Sedangkan Sehun memilih menyibukkan diri dengan buku di tangannya meski sesekali ia melirik Kai yang terlihat kekanakan.

Bus berhenti, beberapa orang terlihat turun menyisakan mereka berdua dengan 3 orang lainnya di bus ini dalamー

ーKeheningan.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

Sehun mendengus pelan, namja yang ia temui dan berpakaian seperti preman terus mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Apa ia sungguhan preman?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran Kai adalah seorang preman jika dilihat dari wajahnya yangー

ーekhm manis dan menggemaskan.

Oke ia akui, tapi tidak akan pernah mengatakannya.

Hingga masuk ke kawasan sekolah, namja itu masih mengikutinya.

Apa jangan-jangan Kai penguntit?

Sejak kapan dia, Kim Sehun di yang terkenal berkehidupan bagaikan robot menjadi pede seperti ini?

Sudahlah, siapa tau ia anak baru yang masuk ke sekolahnya bukan? Atau memang benar.

"Hyung, Sehun Hyung"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika namja berkulit tan itu memanggilnya.

Kulit tan, ckk... Bahkan hanya melirik namja itu, segudang masa lalunya bermunculan.

"Kau tau di mana ruang kepala sekolah hyung? Bisa kau antarkan? Aku takut gelap"

Kai hanya memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya begitu Sehun meliriknya tajam.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Kai yang -kembali- mengekor dirinya.

"Ini ruangannya"

Sehun yang beranjak menuju gedung asrama di belakang gedung ini, terhenti begitu Kai memegang tangannya.

"T-Tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ya, Hyung? Ne?"

Sehun mengangguk menuruti ucapan Kai, begitu pemuda bersurai caramel itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia benci, tatapan yang selalu di tunjukkan oleh seseorang di masa lalunya.

Ia meraba saku celananya, mengambil 2 buah dadu yang selalu ia simpan.

Dadu yang mengingatkannya mengenai sosok yang meninggalkan_nya_, merubahnya hanya dalam semalam.

Dadu putih dan hitam yang selalu ia bawa seperti kata seseorang akan selalu bersama, meski nyatanya sebaliknya.

Begitu punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu, Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan meninggalkanmu?"

Dan raut wajah yang semula sedih, kembali dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"Ah... Kau sudah datang?"

"Iya Paman. Hehehe... Bisakah kau menyembunyikanku dari Eomma?"

Kai menatap saudara Ibunya itu memelas, sedangkan Kibum -nama namja itu- yang masih muda dan terlihat tampan, hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan anak dari Noonanya yang menggemaskan.

"Dia melarangmu pergi?"

Kai mengangguk malas.

"Bisakah aku sekamar dengan, Hyungku? Kau sudah berjanji menyiapkan kamar itu untukku, Paman. Dan cepatlah, ia sedang menunggu di luar"

Kibum menggeleng, keponakannya ini memang -sangat- cerewet.

Ia menyerahkan perlengkapan selama bersekolah ini kepada Kai, lalu mengacak rambut caramelnya.

"Kau sekamar dengannya, Kai sayang. Kau memang tetap cerewet, tapi tidak dengan Hyungmu"

Mendengar hal itu, seketika raut wajah Kai berubah muram.

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar.

Senyuman ringan kembali terhias diwajahnya menemukan Sehun masih menunggunya.

"Hyung, kata Kepala Sekolah kita sekamar. Kau harus menjadi_ tour guide_ku selama disini. Kan sekolah lagi sepi karena pada liburan, jaー HYUNG!? KENAPA MENINGGALKANKU?! TUNGGU AKU, HYUNG!?"

Kai berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah menaiki tangga tak jauh dari sana.

_'Aku, akan mengubahmu lagi hyung. Seperti Sehun hyungku yang dulu, aku berjanji. Adikmu ini, Kim Jongin, Jongiemu akan menepati janji-nya'_

Dan Kai tersenyum, mengalungkan tangannya di pundak lebar Sehun yang terlihat tak peduli.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman, oke Sehun Hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Maybe ini Next Chapter :**

_"Hyung, kita pindah ke apartemen saja bagaimana?" _l_ "S-Siapa kau sebenarnya?" _l_ "Kau fokus belajar saja Hyung, bukankah cita-citamu ingin jadi dokter terkenal? Aku akan bekerja untukmu" _l_ "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" _l_ "Maaf hiks... Maafkan aku hiks... Hyung, jebal... Jangan tinggalin Jongie hiks... SEHUN HYUNG!?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END/?**

* * *

Sesuai ucapan Hyun di ff Remake, Hyun udah ngelanjutin ff ini saaaaaangat panjang.

Udah puas kan?

Hehehe... Sehunnie kecil, maafin Hyun udah membuatmu menderita kekeke :3

Oke, tertarik untuk lanjut? Hm... Karena ini ff terpaaaaaanjang yang Hyun buat, boleh minta review **65**? Kebanyakan QaQa -_-

Kagak apa banyak-banyak, Hyunnya juga mau hiatus jadi waktunya lama kan?

Hyun juga mau fokus belajar dulu soalnya cuma 6 bulan waktu Hyun untuk belajar hiks... T.T

So, Mind to review? **65** oke?

Sampai ketemu 6 bulan lagi *nggak janji, bisa jadi 2/3 bulan Hyun mungkin/nggak mungkin ngepost*

**By** :

_**HyunnK.V.**_


End file.
